superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Premiere · A TimeWarner Company Opening Credits * Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation Present * A Warner Bros. Cartoon * Tom and Jerry * "Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse" * Based Upon Characters Created by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Starring: Jamie Bamber, Charles Shaughnessy, John Michael Higgins, Grey DeLisle, Clive Revill, Joe Alaskey, John DiMaggio, Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell, Phil LaMarr, Richard McGonagle * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Associate Producer: Judge Plummer * Music by: Michael Tavera * Casting and Voice Direction by: Maria Estrada * Edited by: Kyle Stafford * Story by: Earl Kress * Screenplay by: Earl Kress and Michael F. Ryan * Produced and Directed by: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Jamie Bamber as Robin Hood ** Charles Shaughnessy as Sheriff of Nottingham ** John Michael Higgins as Prince John ** Grey DeLisle as Maid Marion ** Clive Revill as King Richard and Referee ** Joe Alaskey as Friar Droopy and Friar Tuck ** John DiMaggio as Little John ** Greg Ellis as Will Scarlet and Tin ** Jess Harnell as Pan ** Phil LaMarr as Spike ** Richard McGonagle as Barney Bear and Alley * Assistant Production Managers: Will Feng, Brant Hawes, JohN Roback, David Vasquez * Animation Coordinator: Jenny Pharis * Animation Intern: Stephen Kardjian * Storyboard: Ken Boyer, Spike Brandt, Barry Caldwell, Mark Christiansen, Larry Leker, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Robert William Sledge, David Smith, Ethan Spaulding, Hank Tucker, Byron Vaughns * Storyboard Cleanup: Tracy Mark Lee, James Lopez, Mark Sonntag, Jeff Zikey * Animation Timing: Jeff Hall, Michel Lyman, Bob Nesler, Kirk Tingblad, James Tim Walker * Character Layout and Animation: Spike Brandt, Naz Ghodrati-Azadi, Dan Haskett, TJ House, Frank Molieri, Jeff Siergey, Robert William Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn, Larry Whitaker * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Rogerio Nogueira * Prop Desighn: Eric N. Clark, Lance Falk * Background Design: Gary Mouri, Eric N. Clark, Gary Montalbano, Robert St. Pierre, Jennifer Yuan * Lead Background Painter: Donna Prince * Background Paint: Christopher Brock, Tristin Cole, Scott Fassett, Michael Humphries, Edward Weston Li, Hector Martinez, Leonard Robledo, Dorothea Schoentag, Jesse Silver, Youa Vang * Model Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Effects Animation: Matthew Girardi, Debbie Middleton, Kevin O'Neil, Jason Stocall * Animatic: Gina Kowerko, Kyle Stafford * Color Stylist: Sylvia Filcak * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre * Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Directors: Dongyoung Lee, Youngmin Kwon, Kyungwon Lim * Producers: Heame Kim, Diane Kim, Youngtae Kim, Hyesung Kim, Mijeong Kim * Layout: Seungyong Um, Seohwan Kim, Jongman Lim * Animators: Sangkyung Han, Songyeo, Han, Kisoo Kwon, Mikyung Hyung, Kyungwook Min, Youngsan Park, Jinhee Park, Daekwon Lee, Youngsun Lee, Kyungsook Hwang * Animation Checker: Woonki Choi * Assistant Animators: Boshin Lee, Miyoung Han, Kyungmi Park, Sera Lee * Final Checker: Seungjoo Park * Digital Crew: Youngho Seo, Sukwhe Heo, Eunah Lee, Hanil Kim, Kyunghee Noh, Jinhee Park, Eunkyung Cho * Background Crew: Mikyung Kim, Hyoyoung Jeon, Mijin Kang, Naryeong Ko, Yina Yun * Recording Facility: Soundworks (Burbank) * Recording Machine Operator: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Post Production Manager: Scott Shinick * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Sound Services * Foley Mixer: Aran Tanchum * Online Editor: Steven White * Scoring Mixer: Scott Cochran * Featured Songs ** "Tom and Jerry Theme" *** Written by: Scott Bradley ** "Merry Men" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Spike Brandt and Michael F. Ryan *** Performed by: Joe Alaskey, Larry Cedar, John DiMaggio, Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell, John Michael Higgins, Phil LaMarr, Richard McGonagle, Clive Revill ** "No Other One for Me" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Spike Brandt *** Performed by: Larry Cedar and Kerry Norton Grifith ** "No Other One for Me (Reprise)" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Spike Brandt and Alan Burnett *** Performed by: Grey DeLisle, John DimAggio and Kerry Norton Griffith ** "Merry Men (Reprise)" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Spike Brandt and Alan Burnett *** Performed by: Joe Alaskey, Larry Cedar, John DiMaggio, Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell, John Michael Higgins, Richard McGonagle, Clive Reville * Production Administrator: Nicole Martin * Production Support: Vivian Hernandez, Michele Karpe, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek Janet Yi * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * "Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood And His Merry Mouse" * © 2012 Turner Entertainment Co. · All Rights Reserved. * "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. * All material protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the World. All rights reserved. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part there of (including soundtrack) is an as fringemental of the inciental copyright and the subject the fringes to severe civil and criminal penalties * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious, No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and productios is indende or should be indected * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company · www.warnerbros.com Dedication Screen * In Memory of: Earl Kress Closing Logos * Warner Bros. Animation · A TimeWarner Company Category:Warner Premiere Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video